Mémoires d'un Passé Oublié
by Marhyne
Summary: ...ou l'histoire d'une vie, oscillant entre le bonheur et le malheur, au temps des Maraudeurs. OC.
1. La Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black

Mémoires d'un Passé Oublié

Première Partie – Innocence

La Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black

Au registre des naissances du Ministère de la Magie pour l'année 1960, on trouve l'extrait suivant :

« _L'an mil neuf cent soixante, le vingt mars, sont nés Sirius Arcturus Black et Siria Elladora Black, enfants de Orion Phineas Black, magistrat à la Cour du Magenmagot, et de Walburga Cassopeia Black, née Black, son épouse, sorciers domiciliés au 12, square Grimmaurd, à Londres. Dressé le jour susdit, sur la déclaration du père, lecture faite et signé._ »

oOo oOo oOo

Siria Black est née de la branche aînée de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black. Cette famille de sorciers – 13 générations – contribua activement à la construction du monde de la magie en Grande-Bretagne et tira une grande fierté de compter dans ses rangs un ancien directeur de Poudlard – le moins aimé, cependant.

Le Sang fait honneur à cette famille, à la limite du fanatisme. Mais avec le Temps qui s'étire, ce Sacro Saint Sang devient rare. La descendance Black n'est pas assurée, il n'y a – pour le moment – que des filles qui sont nées de la branche cadette, les trois sœurs Black, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa.

La grande Terreur de la Famille est de voir s'éteindre sa race, après des siècles d'existence.

En dernier recours, on choisit alors de fiancer au sortir de l'adolescence cousin, cousine – qu'importe, du moment que le Noble Sang continue de prospérer dans les veines ! Le cousin est parfois l'oncle ou le neveu de sa propre épouse, elle-même chargée des liens de la famille : un même grand-père, une même tante…

Ces mariages morbides frôlent l'inceste.

La faiblesse des Black vient des trop nombreuses fausses couches de la branche aînée : Orion et Walburga, tous deux cousins, ne parviennent pas, après dix années de mariage, à concevoir un héritier vivant.

C'est cependant mal connaître l'obstination guerrière de Walburga, à qui aucun échec de fait reculer et qui possède une volonté de fer. Tous les espoirs sont concentrés sur ce petit bout de femme, qui régit avec une main de maître la descendance Black : elle est leur roi, le tyran de cet empire noir. Elle a dédaigné sa beauté, qu'elle a jugé inutile et s'est forgée un caractère d'acier.

Ses parents voulaient imposés à leur fille aînée un mariage prestigieux. Personne n'était assez digne d'épouser à leurs yeux la belle Walburga, et ils l'avaient jetés dans les bras d'un homme avec qui elle avait partagé son enfance.

La traîtrise de ses parents. Sa mère avait été surprise que Walburga éclate en sanglot à la perspective d'épouser son cousin Orion.

Que voulez-vous ma fille, la chose en a été décidé ainsi, avait tranché sa mère, froidement.

Sa nuit de noce avait été épouvantable. Ne connaissant rien aux choses de l'Amour, la jeune fille avait pleuré de honte et de douleur face à l'assaut maladroit de son mari. Elle en garda un souvenir amer, haïssant sa condition de femme et d'épouse. Au jour d'anniversaire de son mariage, elle avait longuement pleuré : même pas l'espoir d'un enfant ! Frustrée mais résignée, son lit de noce devint son champ de bataille. Le résultat fut pitoyable : deux enfants morts nés et une frêle petite fille qui n'atteignit pas son premier anniversaire.

Aussi, quand, pour la quatrième fois, son ventre s'arrondit, elle prit toutes les précautions nécessaires, elle pria Merlin pour la sauvegarde de l'enfant à naître, qui devait arriver le jour de l'éveil du printemps.

oOo oOo oOo

Courageusement, elle contrôle les douleurs de l'enfantement, sans une plainte de souffrance.

Cette fois-ci, la chambre de son épuisante guerre tient lieu de chambre des naissances – événement tant redouté et désiré à la fois. Le lit est nappé de linge frais, un feu craque dans la cheminée. Dehors, il fait froid malgré le soleil qui tente de percer les nuages blancs. Walburga jette un bref regard par la fenêtre encadrée d'épais rideaux rouges. Elle a perdu toute notion du temps. Il lui semble qu'il y a une éternité qu'elle a ressenti les premiers signes annonciateurs de la naissance.

Elle souhaite que tout se termine au plus vite.

C'est une très belle couche ! assure l'une des sages-femmes, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

Walburga se sent vulnérable et misérable. Sa chemise de soie a été retroussée sur son ventre, exposant aux matrones ses chairs. Parfois, des larmes de souffrance (à moins que ce ne soit ceux de la honte ?) débordent de ses yeux gris.

C'est l'heure du miracle de la vie. Solidement cramponnée aux draps, elle pousse des cris forcés. Son corps explose de mille souffrances.

Enfin, dans un ultime hurlement, l'enfant est brutalement exposé à la vie.

C'est un fils ! s'écrie la matrone.

Walburga repose lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle pleure sans retenue. Un fils ! Pourvu qu'il vive…Elle l'entend s'époumoner, s'accrochant désespérément à la vie, tandis que la sage-femme recueille la petite boule fripée.

Aussitôt, les gémissements reprennent. Il y a un court moment d'affolement, et les femmes s'empressent à nouveau autour de la jeune mère.

Il va falloir faire encore un petit effort…

Quelques minutes suffisent à mettre fin aux douleurs. Un deuxième enfant, une fille cette fois-ci, ouvre les yeux sur le monde.

Une fille ? balbutie Walburga. Deux enfants ?

Elle regarde ses enfants que l'on baigne, frotte, essuie, enveloppe de laine, de soie, de dentelle. Elle se sent gonflée d'orgueil, victorieuse : elle qui n'était pas capable alors d'avoir un enfant, a fait coup double !

Se remettant lentement de ses couches, du linge propre au lit et à son corps épuisé, elle ordonne de tenir son fils dans ses bras. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui.

Tu t'appelleras Sirius, cher enfant, tel l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel. Tu es tout ce que je désirais dans ce monde, tu seras ma joie, mon réconfort et mon orgueil.

La petite fille pleure sans retenue, de l'autre côté de la pièce. La matrone qui lui donne les premiers soins, constate que la petite fille est mignonne à souhait et lui sourit avec bonté.

« Pauvre petite, tu n'es pas ce que l'on souhaitait… » Songe-t-elle en langeant la fillette.

Quand sa mère se souviendra d'elle, elle surnommera sa fille Siria, pendant féminin de son illustre frère.

**Petite Note:**

Voici une histoire qui traîne dans les méandres de mon cerveau depuis très (trop) longtemps. Le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, la partager, avec vous chers lecteurs.

A bientôt pour la suite!

Marhyne


	2. Premiers Pas

Mémoires d'un Passé Oublié

Marhyne

_Chapitre 2 - Premiers pas_

Père et mari, Orion Black se sent vassalisé par cette femme guerrière, cette impérieuse épouse. Jamais un mot d'amour ou un baiser passionné sur cette bouche toujours pincée par le mépris ou le mécontentement. Il craint le regard continuel de Walburga, qui l'épie, le jauge sans cesse.

Des reproches sans fin.

Grand, brun, bien bâti, l'œil sombre, la fine moustache se dessinant au dessus de ses lèvres. Toute sa vie, il s'est senti prisonnier de sa condition de fils, de frère et d'époux Black, dépositaire d'un titre et d'un Sang qui l'étouffe. Sa seule fuite vient dans son travail, qui seul lui procure respect et réconfort.

Il aime bien ses enfants, qu'il voit peu. Les jumeaux vont sur leur quatrième année. Sirius ne sait plus quoi inventer pour faire le plus de bêtise possible, Siria est bien mignonne quand elle envahit son bureau, réclamant baisers et caresses, qu'il donne bien volontiers. Regulus est encore un tout petit enfant fragile. Il les voit peu. Il a laissé à sa femme le soin de les éduquer dans l'orgueil du Noble Sang. Et il sait bien que les petits la craignent. Mais que faire, par Merlin, que faire ?

C'est Chon, l'une des elfes de maison qui tient lieu de gouvernante. Toujours prête à les bercer, à essuyer les larmes, à compatir aux bobos et aux chagrins. Les jumeaux aiment beaucoup l'elfe Chon, à la différence de Kreattur, toujours fourré dans les jupes de sa maîtresse bien-aimée.

Petit déjà, Sirius a conscience de son charme enfantin : un frais minois, l'œil gris – celui de sa mère – le cheveu noir, c'est un joli petit garçon, rieur, vif et éveillé, toujours prêt à faire des bêtises.

Déjà.

Sirius, qu'une prison ensevelira quand il sera adulte, en proie à la fureur, à la trahison, à la vengeance.

Sa sœur est à la fois son miroir féminin – sauf ses yeux, bleutés – et son contraire : c'est une jolie petite fille, calme, douce et un peu espiègle, qui n'hésites jamais à suivre son jumeau dans ses péripéties.

La petite a bien conscience de l'indifférence de sa mère, qui idolâtre Sirius, et qui lui fait peur. La voix grondante qui jamais ne chante de berceuse, le regard d'acier qui jamais ne la regarde avec amour, le cœur sec qui jamais ne compatit à ses chagrins, les bras toujours croisés, qui jamais ne la câlines.

Son père accepte parfois un baiser de sa fille, mais il a tôt fait de s'enfermer dans son bureau, pour n'apparaître que pendant l'heure du repas.

Siria a pourtant de l'amour à donner. Regulus est encore un petit enfant, et elle l'aime à la folie. Il agite vers elle ses petites mains, tout sourire.

- Petit frère, gentil frère, Regulus adoré…chantonne-t-elle.

Regulus, que la Mort fauchera dans sa jeunesse, seul sur une île, abandonné.

oOo oOo oOo

- Ma sœur, jouons ! s'écrie Sirius. Jouons à colin-maillard, à saute-mouton, à chat !

La maison austère des Blacks résonne des rires cristallins des deux enfants. Ils chantent à tue-tête, crient à en perdre haleine, courent dans toute la maison. Chon les rappelle à l'ordre, sans grand succès. Regulus, qui tient encore mal sur ses jambes, n'arrivent pas à les suivre.

Les enfants s'étourdissent dans la vie. Pensent-ils au monde extérieur ? Ils savent bien que, quand ils seront plus âgés, ils iront dans cette école magique, Poudlard. Maman le leur a dit cent fois, lors de ses interminables entretiens qu'elle leur donne.

Assise confortablement dans l'un des gros fauteuils du salon, sirotant une tasse de thé, les petits à ses pieds sur un simple tabouret, elle leur raconte, interminablement l'Histoire de cette Noble Famille auquel ils appartiennent. Ils iront à Poudlard, lorsque la Magie se réveillera en eux. Ils iront à Serpentard, comme tous leurs aïeux avant eux, car ils auront l'orgueil, l'intelligence et l'ambition, tout ce qui fait un bon sorcier, un bon Black.

Sur le banc du petit jardin, les deux enfants conspirent, complotent, bouche contre oreille, rire sur les lèvres.

- Je n'irais pas à Serpentard, chuchote Sirius. Je désobéirais à Maman, je ferais de Gryffondor ma maison et mon emblème.

- Je viendrais avec toi. Ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer.

Un grand Amour lie le frère et la sœur.

- Et puis, de toute façon, ajoute le garçon, très sérieux, je n'aime pas les serpents.

Siria pouffe de rire.

- Mon frère, jouons ! Jouons à être des sorciers !

Ensemble, ils arrachent des bouts de bois du grand cerisier et les agitent dans tous les sens. Et ils rient, encore et encore.

Ils ne voient pas Walburga, qui les observe sans rien dire de la fenêtre, oiseau de proie qui échafaude déjà de terribles plans pour l'avenir…

* * *

**Petite Note : **

_Fin du deuxième chapitre ! L'histoire est bien ancrée dans ma tête et ne me lâches plus (pourvu cependant que j'atteigne le mot fin sans le terrible syndrome de la page blanche !)._

_Un grand Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à mercredi prochain !_

_Marhyne_


	3. Par une belle Nuit de Noël

Mémoires d'un Passé Oublié

Marhyne

_Chapitre 3 - Par une belle nuit de Noël_

La maison sent bon le pain d'épice, le vin chaud, l'esprit de Noël. Au milieu du salon trône le sapin, décoré avec soin par les enfants, sous l'œil attentif de Chon : des pommes, des bonbons, des noix, des petits gâteaux, des petites poupées de papiers colorés ou de chiffons, des rubans, de longues guirlandes dorées et argentées. Autour de l'arbre multicolore flottent douze bougies, qui l'éclairent de mille feux. Tout en haut brille une grande étoile, que Siria a le privilège de poser.

Les deux frères et la sœur ont dû mal à contenir leur excitation, attendant avec une grande impatience le Réveillon. Noël, c'est le fête des enfants, la douceur des pâtisseries, la chaleur réconfortante d'un feu de cheminé, l'émerveillement pour les jouets.

Comme chaque année, la Famille se réunit. Du haut de ses huit ans, Siria accueille comme une grande les adultes : la grande tante Cassopeia à moitié sourde, l'oncle Alphard qui gâte à outrance ses neveux et nièces, les grands-parents Black et les trois cousines : la fière Bellatrix, qui termine sa scolarité, déjà fiancée à un de frères Lestrange, la timide et triste Andromeda qui a quinze ans, et la belle et arrogante Narcissa, qui est déjà en troisième année à Serpentard.

Après le dîner, les hommes ont disparus dans le bureau d'Orion, sous les volutes de fumées de leurs cigares, afin de discourir sur la politique du Ministère de la Magie.

Les épouses, elles, ont pris place dans le salon, s'entretenant sur quelques conversations obscures, le sourire mystérieux des femmes qui savent les choses de la vie. A leurs côtés, les trois jeunes filles Black, le dos droit, les mains croisées sur les genoux, sages et sérieuses malgré leurs jeunes âges. Des jeunes filles parfaites – malgré l'air si souvent renfrogné de Bellatrix – qui feront bientôt des épouses dociles et d'excellentes mères.

Le regard dur et désapprobateur, Walburga regarde ses enfants joués innocemment mais bruyamment sur le tapis. Ils ne tiennent plus en place, minuit sonne.

- Enfants, allez quérir vos jouets, gronde la voix de Walburga, qui ne supporte décidément pas les enfantillages.

Siria se rue vers le sapin, imitée par ses deux frères. S'ensuit un pur moment de joie, où l'on entend le déchirement du papier, les cris de surprise.

Siria reçoit une jolie poupée, vêtue de dentelle. Elle s'extasie longuement sur elle: sa chevelure bouclée, ses grands yeux bleus, son visage de porcelaine. Sirius et Regulus ont chacun un balai miniature, un jeu de bataille explosive, des Bavboules, et une quantité astronomique de bonbons.

Après la distribution des cadeaux, un souper de chocolat est servi : chocolat mousseux, gâteaux à la crème fouettée, brioches à la confiture, chou à la crème. On sert aux adultes le vin des elfes qui échauffent les esprits. En cachette, Siria en boit une goutte dans le verre oublié de Bellatrix.

Ses joues deviennent plus rose, ses yeux plus brillants. Elle pince pour rire Regulus, qui s'en va pleurnicher. Elle enfourche en riant le balai de Sirius : Maman fait les gros yeux, Siria s'en moque éperdument.

Les adultes l'assomment avec leurs bavardages : on parle de mariage, de mort, de scandale. On s'enquit de l'éducation de ses cousines.

Siria n'aime pas Bellatrix, qu'elle trouve trop arrogante. Elle n'affiche que du mépris pour cette petite cousine qui ne sait pas se tenir convenablement.

Andromeda, si réservée, l'ennuie. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur aînée, seulement, ses yeux ont la douceur d'une biche.

La petite fille admire cependant sa belle cousine Narcissa, ravissante avec sa longue chevelure blonde, son teint de porcelaine, ses yeux azurs. Elle ressemble fort à la poupée qu'elle vient de recevoir. Narcissa est patiente et gentille avec elle. Elle s'est laissée glisser sur le tapis et joue sans honte avec elle.

Doucement, le sommeil gagne Siria. Gavée de pâtisserie et d'émotion, elle pose sa tête brune sur les genoux de Narcissa, devant la cheminée où se consume la bûche de Noël.

Des rêves pleins la tête, des rêves de couleurs, de jouets et de bonheur…

* * *

**Petite Note** :

_Voici Noël avant l'heure ! _

_Je me suis inspirée des fêtes pratiquées au XVIIIème siècle, et plus particulièrement de la façon qu'ils avaient, à l'époque, de décorer leur beau sapin, Roi des Forêts._

_Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine !_

_Merci à tous !_

_Marhyne_


	4. Un peu de Magie

Mémoires d'un Passé Oublié

Marhyne

_Chapitre 4 – Un peu de Magie_

Cette dernière nuit d'août est encore chaude. La fenêtre est entrouverte, dans l'espoir de recueillir une brise fraîche. Les bruits de la Nuit empêchent le silence de régner en maître: une chouette hulule au loin, des voitures passent, des chats miaulent et se battent, des criquets chantent.

Allongée sur son grand lit au drap blanc, le visage baigné par la lumière blafarde de la Lune, Siria ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Elle songe qu'il s'agit là de la dernière nuit de son enfance, que demain, elle marchera vers la dure vie des adultes. Déjà, elle a été séparé de ses frères; avec eux, elle partageait jusqu'à présent la même nurserie. Les jumeaux ont été relégués au dernier étage, chacun ayant sa propre chambre. Il est prévu que Regulus les rejoignent l'année d'après, quand, à son tour, il aura l'âge requis.

Siria a emménagé le jour où elle a reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Ce jour là, on a arrêté de la considérer comme une enfant. Longuement, elle a pleuré la séparation, le déchirement, avec l'elfe Chon d'abord, qui les avait tendrement élevé, et surtout avec Sirius, son frère bien-aimé, son autre elle-même.

Madame Mère a beau être fière de sa progéniture, parfois, elle doute. Elle craint que ses enfants ne se détourne du vrai chemin. Sirius, un peu trop espiègle à son goût, toujours suivi de sa jumelle. Rien de les sépare, partageant les même rires, les mêmes espoirs, les mêmes pensées. Walburga sent parfois sur elle l'ombre de la moquerie, de l'insolence de ses aînés. Oui, elle craint que ces deux là ne deviennent jamais de vrai Black.

Et elle prie.

Elle prie pour que Serpentard leur accordent à tous deux une place au sein de sa Maison. Ou alors, seulement Sirius. Elle chérit tant cet enfant! Elle a mis tout ses espoirs dans celui qui deviendra un jour l'héritier de cette puissante famille.

Papa aime de tout son cœur ses enfants, et leurs cèdent absolument tout. Il rit bien volontiers à leurs bêtises enfantines, les couvrent de bonbons, de baisers. Siria est sa petite préférée: une fille, c'est tellement mieux! Un garçon, c'est l'obligation de revêtir le visage de l'autorité, c'est de montrer la voie correcte à suivre. Et il sait qu'il n'en jamais eu l'occasion. Sa terrible épouse a revêtu le rôle de Père et de Mère.

Alors, il prie.

Il prie pour que ses enfants vivent en paix et en harmonie. Qu'ils soient maître de leur destin. Parce que ce père trop aimant sait que sa petite fille épousera un jour un riche héritier de Noble Sang, et que Sirius sera le Maître de la Puissante Famille Black.

--- --- ---

Dans son grand lit blanc, Siria écoute le silence de la Maison. Elle n'aime pas cet endroit, qu'elle considère être une prison. Des reproches sans fin.

Ne jamais rire, chanter, danser, courir, crier.

Être polie, se tenir droite, baisser les yeux.

Ne pas sourire, ne pas parler.

Être calme, sérieuse, effacée.

Ne pas vivre.

Mais Siria s'en moque. Elle ne veut pas ressembler à ses trois cousines, qu'elle juge trop hautaine, trop froide, trop orgueilleuse (surtout Bellatrix).

Alors, avec Sirius, elle enchaîne les bêtises et les punitions, les secrets et les rires.

Ensemble, ils sont un barrage face au despotisme de Madame Mère, que Siria craint par dessus tout. Elle admire le courage de Sirius, qui ose répondre à la colère froide de leur Mère.

Quand ils ont droit aux sempiternelles remontrances, Siria ne dit rien, baisse les yeux, perd son courage. Heureusement, Sirius en a pour deux. Il sert la main de sa sœur, lui redonne confiance, sourit. Il tire la langue quand Madame Mère a le dos tourné. Console Siria, qui sent les larmes montées

Et ils recommencent ensemble leurs bêtises.

--- --- ---

Décidément, Siria ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Demain, ils vont à Poudlard. A la fois excitée et craintive, Siria songe aux histoires que papa racontes quand il est de bonne humeur et pas trop fatigué. Il raconte sa jeunesse, son insouciance, la magie du château, les cours et les professeurs. Il décrit avec précisions les tableaux, qui se rendent visite les uns les autres, les statues qui chuchotent, les armures brillantes.

Il raconte le Quidditch: il faisait alors partie de l'équipe des Serpentards au poste d'attrapeur. Il se souvient de la tension avant les matchs, de la sensation lorsque le balai quittait la terre ferme, de l'adrénaline montante pendant la course au Vif d'Or, de la rage de vaincre, de la joie après la Victoire.

Quand il raconte, Papa se transforme, il est jeune alors, et oublie sa misérable condition de père et de mari.

« C'était le bon temps »! soupire-t-il, nostalgique.

Jamais Mère ne racontes sa jeunesse. Siria n'a aucun mal à se l'imaginer: austère, droit, sans rire, ni couleurs, ni joie.

Être à Poudlard, apprendre, être la meilleure, partir de Poudlard.

Son passage au Collège doit être anecdotique, une futilité dans sa vie, une case par laquelle tout bon sorcier doit obligatoirement passer.

--- --- ---

Demain (aujourd'hui?), une nouvelle vie commence. Siria a bien l'intention d'en profiter. La petite se fait alors une promesse: qu'importe la Maison où elle se retrouvera – oui, même Serpentard! -, elle ne devra jamais oublier cette chance unique, celle de faire partie de Poudlard.

Enfin le sommeil la gagne.

* * *

Mille pardons pour ce retard! Mais entre examens oraux et écrits, je n'avais pas le temps de poster ce chapitre. En guise de pardon, je mettrais en ligne un chapitre dans deux jours,

A bientôt pour la suite!

Marhyne


End file.
